


【河旭】兔兔这么可爱当然要吃兔兔

by Mysticeti



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeti/pseuds/Mysticeti
Summary: 河正宇X金东旭 RPS警告！看到河叔戴兔兔帽子的视频被笑到疯，我们旭旭不戴兔兔帽子天理不容！（灵魂呐喊





	【河旭】兔兔这么可爱当然要吃兔兔

河正宇打开门，家里依旧一片黑漆漆。他困惑地回想了一下金东旭今天的行程，这小子今天应该没有额外的安排，这会儿也不知道跑哪里去了。经历了心神俱疲的一天，原本想回家抱着软绵绵的爱人安慰一下受伤的心灵，结果那家伙居然大半夜还不着家，实在是令人分外沮丧。  
抱不到软绵绵的爱人，那只好抱抱软绵绵的有爱人气息的被子，想着去床上躺一躺的河正宇刚打开卧室灯眼角就看到床上一个毛呼呼的东西猛然一动，等他捂着心口好不容易从惊吓里回过神来，金东旭已经滚倒在被窝中笑得像个小疯子。  
河正宇难以置信地瞪着金东旭头上戴着的那个玩意儿，那个粉嘟嘟毛绒绒正一脸无辜天真对他露出恶魔笑容的兔子，正是让他今天几乎精神衰弱的元凶。  
“你哪来的这东西？”他问。  
“我看了你的访谈之后特意去买的。可爱吗～～～”金东旭笑得声音都抖出了波浪号。  
“快把它扔掉，简直比最严厉的导演都更加给人心理压力啊！”河正宇走近床边试图制止这幼稚的恶作剧。  
金东旭敏捷地爬到大床的另一头，变本加厉地演起了独角戏：  
“啊，那个黑脸的大叔是谁，好可怕哦！”一边兔子耳朵竖了起来。  
“是大灰狼啊，会吃掉兔子的！快跑！快跑！”另一边的兔子耳朵也竖了起来。  
一幕短剧结束，金东旭手脚并用准备再次逃跑，河正宇扑上床一手扣住他的脚踝，将他拖进自己身下。  
“别闹了。”他半是无奈半是宠溺地看着经过一通疯闹脸颊通红眼眸湿润的爱人。  
金东旭显然不打算轻易放过他，他捏了捏那个帽子让一边耳朵动了动：“我们河正宇先生真不愧是厉害的演员，哪怕是戴个帽子也能有与众不同的令人印象深刻的戏剧效果呢！”  
河正宇叹了口气，决定直接用行动来表达自己的抗议——他低头准确吻住了那张令人恼怒的嘴。  
金东旭终于安静下来。  
河正宇惩罚性质地轻咬对方丰润的唇，金东旭讨好地张开嘴迎接侵略，主动缠上河正宇的舌安抚爱人的小小火气。  
河正宇吻得情动，一只手抚上金东旭在玩闹里被蹭成一团糟的衣服下露出来的大片肌肤，顺着腰线摸进宽松的家居裤里，在圆润的臀肉上揉捏了一把，指尖探进臀缝，却在触及穴口时惊讶于柔软湿润的触感。  
他顺利地插进了一根手指，又沿着肠壁转了一圈，金东旭身体抖了一下，喘息就从胶着的唇齿间漏了出来。  
河正宇停下越来越深入的吻，抽出手指，拇指和食指搓了搓，灯光下指间的粘液拉出晶莹透亮的丝线。他挑眉看向金东旭，那人却拉下毛绒绒的帽子遮住了眼睛，牙齿咬着嘴唇忍耐着情欲的涌动。  
“我的小兔子今天怎么这么乖，自己提前准备好了？”带着笑意的低哑嗓音在金东旭耳边搔动。  
“你不喜欢？”金东旭难耐地侧过头，显露出从下颌到脖颈流畅美丽的线条。  
“我好喜欢……”河正宇着迷地去亲吻金东旭的脸颊和脖子，被触到敏感点的金东旭无意识抓握住帽子，那兔耳朵唰地打到了河正宇头上。兴致被惊扰，他哭笑不得地哄着金东旭：“把帽子扔了吧，这耳朵动来动去我硬不起来怎么办？”  
金东旭从帽子下看向他，咕噜噜地转着眼珠：“那是你的问题，不是我的问题。”  
河正宇眸光一暗，伸手抓走帽子，另一只手利落地扯脱金东旭的裤子，趁人来不及反应，掰开臀缝，就把毛绒绒的耳朵尖塞进了穴口。  
金东旭身体弹动起来，又被河正宇镇压下去，他把那布料又塞进去一截，还恶意地旋转一圈，细短的绒毛搔过柔嫩的穴肉，那触感让金东旭几乎发疯，他带着哭腔尖叫起来：“混蛋！快拿出去——！”  
河正宇毫不手软地压住金东旭：“说，今天怎么这么饥渴？自己玩得开心吗？被自己的手指操是什么感觉，你这样就能满足吗？”  
金东旭被河正宇这几句话激得浑身都抖了起来，从空虚的下腹燃起的火烧得他头晕脑涨，他在床单上小幅度地扭动，想要蹭灭那火焰又想要被更激烈地对待，而河正宇无动于衷地俯视着他，让他最终带着莫名的委屈一边抽泣一边黏黏糊糊地说：“我想你了……”  
这句话像一只小手，轻轻地捏了河正宇的心脏一下，顿时让他平息了之前突如其来的暴虐情绪，然后一种更加深重浓厚的感情漫溢出来。他抽出塞在金东旭身体里的东西，换上自己已经急不可待的阴茎。  
金东旭舒服地呻吟出声，他将腿主动缠上河正宇的腰，大腿内侧格外柔嫩的肌肤贴着河正宇敏感的腰侧皮肤蹭动，把烧着自己的火也烧到了河正宇身上。  
河正宇挺着腰把自己又深又重地送进金东旭身体里去，早已被开拓好又被冷落折磨许久的肠壁无比热情地缠裹上来，在他抽出时恋恋不舍，在他进入时更加用力的吸吮，让他恨不得把自己整个都捅进去。  
金东旭在他进入时挺起腰，翘起的阴茎与河正宇下腹相蹭，舒服但又不够，他想自己动手，然而河正宇把他抓得死禁，他乱七八糟地喊：“哥哥，你摸摸我，摸摸我……”  
河正宇一只手摸上金东旭的胸口，大力揉捏丰厚的乳肉，直到把乳尖都掐得通红，才又追随着汗水流下的踪迹来到下腹，握住金东旭的阴茎，手指揉弄着龟头和顶端的小孔，金东旭当即承受不住射了出来。  
河正宇俯下身在金东旭耳边说：“哥哥还没吃饱，怎么办啊？”金东旭眼神都失了焦，被他握着腰摆成趴跪的姿势，然后乖乖翘起屁股再次接受了河正宇的操干。不应期的身体让他被不适感和又逐渐累积的快感两相煎熬，最终在河正宇撞上藏在身体里的那个点时哭出声来。  
河正宇看着他圆润雪白的身体驯服柔顺地伏在自己身体底下，野兽想要捕猎噬咬的狂兴在身体里泛滥。他毫不怜惜地操着那个可怜的通红的穴口，每次都精准地碾过他的前列腺，金东旭软得根本支撑不住，整个上半身都跌下去陷进枕头和被子里，就靠着河正宇握住他腰的手臂摇晃着屁股承受男人阴茎的侵犯。漫长的操干之后河正宇感受到肠肉的痉挛，在灭顶的高潮到来之际他放任自己全部射在了金东旭的身体里。

 

河正宇把金东旭从被子里挖出来，金东旭一张小脸已经被泪水和汗水打湿得一塌糊涂，他怜惜地亲亲他的嘴，又亲亲他的额头，拉过被子把两个人裹住。入睡前他看到了被扔在地上的兔子帽子，他发觉自己已经不那么讨厌它了，这或许该感谢窝在他怀里的刚被他从里到外吃干净的小兔子，他满足无比地想着。

 

END.


End file.
